Current vehicles have various light assemblies that include, for example, turn signals and Daylight Running Lights (DRLs), which are designed into a front area of the vehicle. Vehicle stylists are continually attempting to use smaller lights to minimize the size and appearance of these light assemblies. Examples of smaller lights that have been used include High Intensity Discharge (HID) headlamps and Light Emitting Diode (LED) DRLs, for example. It is desirable to minimize the effects of these lights even more if possible to further improve styling options at the front area of the vehicle.
One solution to address this issue is to provide a DRL and turn signal lighting system that could be hidden by a moveable cover such that the lights would not appear on the front of the vehicle until needed. However, using mechanical covers adds cost and complexity to the vehicle. Further, the inclusion of additional components increases the potential for component failure. Other ways to minimize the lights without having to use additional components would further enhance the appearance of the vehicle.